


Bucket List 2 -- 25: Try Space Tourism

by thecookiemomma



Series: Bucket List [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bucket List, Friendship, Gen, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds a way for Tony to check one more thing off the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List 2 -- 25: Try Space Tourism

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about the science (or experience) of going into space. Fantasy all, here, folks. But from what I've seen and learned, this could be possible, I think. Tony liked it.

“Are you sure about this, McAstronaut?” Tony looked down at himself. He looked completely idiotic in the getup.

 

“Unless you've got a cool million or more to spend on an actual flight, this is the closest you can get, Tony.” Tim frowned at him. Tony looked over at him, gazed at the outfit his coworker was wearing, and smiled inside the helmet. Tim was wearing a white lab coat, an earwig, a pocket protector, and a couple other things that Tony was sure he'd kept from highschool and college.

 

“Thank you, Probie,” Tony acknowledged Tim's idea, and looked up at the contraption he was supposed to enter. It was a big shuttle, and supposedly, between a null-gravity system, virtual reality, and the outfit, this was as close as they could come to manufacturing the sensation of being in space. Tony had blinked at the price tag, but the little boy inside him jumped in glee at the chance to try. So, he paid the exorbitant amount and put on the suit. He'd always wanted to be an astronaut. It was why he'd risked his father's wrath by using his high-class ski outfit to create a space suit that Halloween. He gave his 'team' of scientists the thumbs-up, and moved to the stairway to climb into the shuttle.

 

He got in and seated himself in the chair as instructed, and locked his straps in. “Straps are locked,” he called, following the protocol. McGee had drilled him: if he wanted the full experience, he'd have to do all the checks like a real astronaut. Not all men and women in space were scientists, but most had some preliminary knowledge. “All systems look green from here.” And indeed, there were several green flashing lights.

 

“Copy that, Shuttle Magnum.” One of the things they did allow their passengers to do was name the shuttle for their 'flight'. Tony grinned at hearing the words. Tim's voice came on. “Shuttle Magnum, all checks clear. Begin pre-flight sequence on my mark – three, two one, mark.” Tony flipped the required switches in order, almost messing up but getting it in the end. “Well done, Magnum, the board looks good.” There was a pause, and then another voice came on. “Fuel is loaded and ready to be lit.” Another voice yet: “O2 levels are within acceptable parameters.” And so on and so forth. Tony resisted the urge to bounce around like a little boy in his seat. He inhaled sharply, calming himself, like he would on an intense case. He let his mind wander through what he'd learned, connecting new things to what the scientists called off. Finally, it was time for the 'countdown'.

 

“Ignition in thirty seconds. Twenty-five. Twenty. Fifteen seconds.”

 

“All systems are a go.”

 

“Board is green,” Tony replied, remembering his part.

 

“Liftoff in ten. Nine.” Tony counted with the timer. “Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three, two one.” There was a loud rush of sound, and his body was forced forward against the straps. His face felt like it was going to become as flat as a pancake. He couldn't keep in the squeal of glee at the feeling.

 

“We have liftoff.” The Gs began to abate, or so it seemed. He felt his body relax, and he looked out the viewport to see the scenes. The VR was real enough that he forgot he wasn't out in space. He gaped at the beauty of the scenes speeding by. Clouds, then little asteroid things, then some sort of space junk – he couldn't tell – then just … black. Pure blackness with sharp, sparkling stars. And there, through the side window was the Earth.

 

He gasped at the sight, turning in his seat. “My God, it's beautiful.” He grinned, and waited for the next instruction.

 

It didn't take long to arrive. “Shuttle Magnum, you have achieved orbit. If your board is green, you can get out of your seat. Be advised you are now in zero-gee.” Tony was sure they wouldn't have to tell _real_ astronauts that, but he was grateful for the reminder. He glanced at the board, seeing all green lights, then replied. 

 

“Board is green. Unclipping straps now.” He undid his seatbelt and stretched his legs a little, unbending from the seat. His whole body rose slowly from the seat and he floated in mid-air for a few seconds before leaning just slightly to the left. He was aiming for the bar on the wall, and managed to hit it – with his helmeted head. The loud clank reverberated through the shuttle. 

 

“Everything okay, Magnum?” Tim had seen what had happened, Tony was sure. He could hear the amusement in his voice. However, he was in a role, so he stayed in character. 

 

“Just fine, Base. Just reorienting myself to zero-gee.” He thought for a minute. “Base, would it be safe to take my helmet off now?” 

 

“Roger, Magnum, provided you can avoid finding the handles with your head again.” Tim's reply made both of them chuckle.

 

“Hilarious, McBase.” Tony shook his head and unclipped the seal on the helmet. He wanted to try something. He set the helmet in the middle of the room,and then pushed off from the wall to see if he could get to the other side of the cabin without knocking it out of place. It took a little bit of work, but he finally accomplished it. He spent several long minutes alternately playing with null-gravity, looking out at the Earth, and gazing at the other ports to see the stars or the moon. “Absolutely gorgeous, Base.” 

  
“Copy that, Magnum.” 

 

After a while, he grabbed his helmet, clipped it back on, and sat down in the seat. “Mission accomplished, base, time to head back to Terra Firma.” 

 

“Copy, Magnum. Let us know when you're ready.” Tony locked all the clips, checked and double checked everything, and then spoke.

 

“Base, I am secured, cabin is secured, and board is green. I am initiating re-entry.” 

 

“Roger, Magnum.” 

 

Tony remembered the sequence Tim had given him, and he went through it with a slow, practiced hand. When he pushed the last button, he felt like his stomach had dropped out of his body. Once again, he was extremely glad he'd locked himself in. The force of the drop startled him after spending the time in zero-gee. 

 

He felt himself falling, faster and faster, the sensation aided by the scenes in the windows. He swallowed thickly and tried to brace for the inevitable crash. 

 

However, the parachute released, slowing his fall. “Parachute deployed,” he heard, unable to confirm it through the sensation of his heart in his throat. 

 

The landing was still fairly jarring, but when he came to rest, the images showed pictures of the sea. He took a deep breath,let his heart stop its double-time cadence, and unclipped the belt. 

 

“Wow,” he called as he stepped down the stairs, legs wobbly from the sharp changes in gravity. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Tony?” McGee stood there, arms across his chest, grinning happily. 

 

“You know I did, McGee.” Tony took off the helmet, setting it on a table. “Thank you.” 

 

“Well, it was worth it. Besides....” Tony narrowed his eyes at Tim's expression. “They let me take pictures.” With that, he turned and strode off, leaving Tony to deal with getting out of the 'space suit.' 

 

“McGoo....” Tony called after him, to no effect. Then, when he was out of earshot, he turned to the employees and grinned. “That was the most fun thing I've ever done in my life. Can I do it again?” 


End file.
